The Invasion (Young Plumbers)
The Invasion is the thirtieth episode of Young Plumbers, the first episode and season premiere of Season 3. Plot members of the Elite are standing sitting on a ship as it flies towards Earth. Hundreds of other ships are following them. Set: It’s been a month. We’ve given them long enough, don’t you think Lucifer: Indeed we have. Now the final part begins. Lotin: For once I agree with you. Viper: And what about the Sentinels? Chemestris: We are finishing the final tests now. In a few weeks they should be up and running. Arthur: For now, we can stick with just the plans for the invasion and builds on layer after layer of additional forces. Blitz: And there is one other important thing we need to get. Lotin: Surely you mean the sword of Rigon? Blitz: Of course Lotin: Not much of a priority. Our goal is to conquer first and please second. And with this invasion, the galaxy is as good as conquered already. camera cuts to a Plumber’s base in Bellwood. The thirteen recruits, the four Magisters, Ben, Max, Rook, Gwen, Kevin, Ester and some others are sitting around a central platform. Relgo: The invasion is just around the corner. We need to do everything we can in order to make sure the people of Earth remain safe. This is why we are going public… Kruto: With all the losses we’ve had, this is our new team. We’re going to have to work with what we’ve got. Slick: The next few months leading up the alignment will be the toughest months that we’ve ever been through; the toughest months that the planet has ever been through. Ivada: They may as well be the last few months we have together. It’s been a great run, and hopefully it lives on. Tennyson: For Hornbok! For the missing recruits! For anyone else who fell in battle! We must remain strong and fight to the end! Tennyson: And now, it is time… the people in the room turn to the screen at the front of the room. An image pops up. A man is standing on the podium with a bunch of other men standing beside him. Many news reporters make up the audience. Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, the President of the United States of America. man on the podium begins to talk. President: Good evening. From where I stand right now, I can tell you that a great force has been threatening our people for the past three years: a threat not of this world; but of another. In a normal conflict between countries, I may go up to another man and ask him his nationality. American, Canadian, Chinese, Japanese, Russian, German, Italian, African, Mexican, Scandinavian, it doesn’t matter. It is time for us to realize that no matter how different we may act and how different we may believe, that we are all one people. We are all humans, and as the President of the United States of the America I strongly believe that it is in our best interest to join together not only tonight, not only for the next few months, but forever, to ensure peace throughout our planet and promote peace on other ones, too, for tonight, we face a conflict that comes to us from the far sides of the galaxy, from where no human thought we would be able to go to. We face an invasion from a planet known as Salimore. Before I turn it over to the Plumbers, a final word, if I may… pauses for a while and then begins again. President: For a while, I too believed that we were alone. But for a while, Europeans thought they were the only beings on the planet. Then they discovered America and created the New World. Now that another world has come to us, let us do exactly what we did back then. During the American Revolution, Americans fought for our freedom, and so now, let us fight for ours. Let us remind ourselves why we pledge ourselves to the flag of the United States of America; and to our great republic; for what it stands. We are one nation, under God; we cannot be divided as long as we have hope. And as long as we have hope, there will be liberty and justice for all. Thank you and let me now introduce head of the Plumbers, Magister Relgo. screen now shows all Relgo standing in front of all the others. Relgo: People of Earth. We are here to warn you that an invasion is coming. These aliens are not here to take us prisoner; they are here to kill us and prepare the galaxy for the arrival of a king. We must band together. We must forget our hard times and our differences in order to join together and get through this challenge. It is our destiny to save the Earth, and so we shall save it! he was saying this, the camera showed many other places around the Earth such as Japan, France, Egypt, Australia, Russia, and finally America. The transmission ends and the camera cuts back to the base. Tennyson: And now we must make the final preparations. Tennyson: Kevin, Rook, and I will round up anyone else who wishes to help. leave the base. Tennyson: By far this will be the most difficult thing we have ever done… leaves with most of the other aliens. The Magisters take the recruits to make their final preparations, leaving only Ben and Ester in the room. Tennyson: You coming? Ester: I guess so… Tennyson: I know you miss your father, but… Ester: You don’t understand, Ben. My father is gone! gets up and runs to follow Max. Tennyson: Wait. runs to follow her. Tennyson: I miss your father, too, but you can’t let that change who you are… Ester: I know, Ben, I know… turns to face him and blushes. She then turns around and chases Max. The camera cuts to the invasion ships. They are seen entering the atmosphere of Earth. Lotin: Let us introduce ourselves… Earth, invasion force; invasion force, Earth! he says this, the camera zooms out stage by stage to show himself, then his ship, then the entire fleet, and then the entire fleet heading downwards on the screen towards the planet. Song recruits and the Magisters walk into the facility. Paper: Well, here we are. We’re at the turning point in our careers as Plumbers. Sci: You say turning point? I say death bed. If we don’t succeed now, it’s all over. Brian: But we will succeed now. There’s no reason for us not to. Toon: There’s a lot of reason for us not to. Ivada: Ok guys, listen up. You’ll each be going up in your own ship. Hopefully you remember everything we’ve taught you over the past few weeks. Slick: Your job is to shoot down as many ships as you can and then infiltrate the mother ship and take out the Elite. The sooner we get this done, the better, because this may be our final opportunity. Kruto: Is everyone ready? Recruits: Sir, yes sir! Relgo: Then let’s get started. presses a button and opens the door to the hanger, revealing a bunch of ships inside. The 13 recruits each get into one and one by one fly out of the hanger and towards the edge of the atmosphere. All the ships are connected by radio link. Zon: Have we established connection, roger? Aevan: Who’s Roger? Zon: I don’t know, I’ve just always wanted to say that. Jack: Yeah, me too… Ben: So where exactly are the Elite heading for first? Nick: We think they may be heading for Washington, D.C. but we’re not certain Sub: How about we go head there, too? Will: Sounds like a plan. ships zoom forward and fly northwards along the coast of the United States. They eventually see some ships flying southwards towards them. Cassie: There they are! Nar: Fire! ships zooms forward and fires its blasters at the ships. The rest of the ships zoom forward and begin the assault, too. One ship is shown doing a barrel roll to avoid the rocket from an enemy ship. Another ship flies between two ships and then fires its blasters at a different enemy ship. A third ship collides with a rocket from an enemy ship. Zon launches out of the ship in a parachute. Zon: Aw man… the dogfight continues, the camera cuts to Bellwood. Rook, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin, Max, and some other aliens are walking down the street. Rook: Join the fight to save the Earth! Tennyson: Do you want your home to be over taken by enemy aliens? Kevin: If that happens, you won’t have any place to live. Tennyson: You won’t even live at all… aliens begin to follow Rook and the others. A man appears in front of Rook. He stops in his tracks. Rook: And who do you think you are? Figure: I’m the one who’s going to take Earth into a new age. I’m going to help enable this invasion like I had tried to do in the past. You may call me Revel. Tennyson: Okay, Revel, get a load of this! absorbs the blacktop of the road and runs at Revel. Revel steps underneath to avoid his punch and then kicks Kevin as he doubles back. Gwen fires mana bolts at him, but he backflips and the sweeps his leg and kicks Gwen down to the ground. Rook fires blasts from his ProtoTool, but Revel avoids them and then forms an energy shield. He throws the shield at Rock and then jumps and catches it as it bounces off of him. He lands just in time to avoid a punch from Rook. He then flips around and kicks Rook in the face, springs off his hands and lands on his feet. Kevin: Nice moves, but I’ve seen better… Revel: And that’s why you’re losing this fight, hmm? grunts and then charges at Revel. The camera cuts to the street around the corner. Ben and Ester are walking next to each other. Tennyson: You want to talk about it? Ester: No, not really… Tennyson: You sure? Ester: Leave me alone, Ben. Tennyson: Okay. see Kevin, Rook, and the others fighting Revel up ahead. Tennyson: They need help! runs forward and transforms into Beebuzz. He flies at Revel and zaps him with electricity, making him slide across the ground. Revel: Why do you aliens resist me? I am trying to allow the aliens to conquer the Earth. Beebuzz: Because these aliens will kill you, too. zaps Rebel again. Rook jumps at him and punches him. Ester punches Revel into the ground and then kicks him into the sidewalk. He falls onto his back. Ben detransforms. Tennyson: Thanks, Ben. Tennyson: Don’t mention it… group continues to chant as they walk down the street. Ben drags Revel as they go. The camera cuts back to the recruits and the invasion force. Toon’s, Nar’s, and Jack’s ships have successfully gotten into the mother ship. Toon: So where are the Elite? taking out his katannas: They’ve got to be here somewhere… start to walk into the heart of the ship. The camera cuts to the recruits walking by on camera footage being viewed by the Elite. Arthur: They’re here… Now the real fun begins… Commercial: three recruits run down a hallway on the ship. They turn down another hall. Nar makes the metal in the wall come out and crash into the other wall, knocking out some guards. They continue to run as they turn down another corner. Toon: We just need to find the control room and send the ship crashing down. That should be enough to stall the invasion, right? Jack: I hope so. turn down another hallway. Jack zaps some guards with electricity and then kicks one into the wall. One guard kicks Toon, but he picks him up and slams him into the wall. Nar: Maybe we’re getting close? burst into a corridor of the ship that has three exits. Toon: Oh no, the last thing we’re doing now is splitting up. Jack: But shouldn’t we? Nar: I think we should. Toon: Fine, but come here is you get caught. Nar: Agreed. recruits each go into a different doorway. The doors shut the doorways and lock behind them. The camera shows Jack’s hallway. Jack: Doesn’t look like I’ll be going back… turns to walk forward and finds Arthur in front of him. Arthur: Miss me? camera cuts back down to the streets. Several ships have landed and soldiers are running through the streets destroying houses and causing other problems; Ben and his team and trying to stop this. Ben himself has turned into Echo Echo and all his copies are running and attacking the soldiers. Gwen fires mana bolts at some soldiers, knocking most of them down. punching some soldiers: How many are there? Tennyson: Thousands… punches some more soldiers. Rook fires blasts at the soldiers using his ProtoTool. Max fires blasts out of a Plumber gun, too. Another ship lands and opens up, revealing a bunch of the creatures from Ranova. Ben changes into Gravvatack and charges at the creatures. He repels them into each other, but this only slows them down. The creatures blast large amounts of energy at houses, destroying them instantly. Nothing the heroes do harms the creatures much. kicking some soldiers: What now? Gravvatack: We need a better plan. Back to the base… heroes run back to where they came from. They keep running and attacking some soldiers until they make it back to the base. Once inside, they regroup. Ben has detransformed, too. standing by Ben: So what should we do? Tennyson: We need a plan that will allow us to take down the ships before they arrive. If we wait until afterwards, it will be too late… Kevin: Wait, where’d Revel go? heroes look around and try to find him. Revel jumps in and kicks Kevin in the face. Revel: The invasion will be enabled! lands and then begins to run away. Tennyson: After him… Tennyson: We have more important things to worry about, now. camera cuts back to the mother ship. Jack jumps over Arthur and then electrocutes him. Arthur takes out a sword and slashes at Jack, but he hits a pipe in the wall and makes air blow back at him. He avoids a punch from Jack and then jumps and punches Jack into the wall. Jack: What am I doing? jumps over Arthur and then runs into the next room. following Jack: I should have locked that behind me. heads into the next room and looks around. The camera cuts to a view of the door. Jack is holding onto the wall above the door. He electrocutes Arthur, which knocks him onto the ground. He continues to run throughout the ship until he makes it to a control room. Upon entering the room, he finds Nar and Toon fighting Lucifer and Chemestris. Jack: Looks like I’m late… runs to join the fight but Viper jumps in his way. She kicks him in the face and knocks him to the ground. She turns into her phantom form and throws fireballs at Nar, but he avoids and slashes his swords at Viper and knocks her to a knee. Nar stabs his swords into the control mechanism of the ship. Lucifer: Do you realize what you’ve done? Nar: No. Viper: You’ve just committed suicide… jumps at Nar and kicks him down to the ground. He jumps back and blasts fire at Toon, who counters with his own fire. Jack electrocutes Lucifer and knocks him to the ground, but now the ship starts to go into a nosedive. Paper, Aevan, Cassie, and Brian, are shown fighting Ra’ol Set, Lotin, and Blitz on top of the mother ship. Brian: This doesn’t feel right… Lotin: Sending us down with our ship? I think not. jumps at Brian and kicks him to the edge of the ship. Ra’ol Set flies in and punches Brian off the edge. Sci’s ship, of which Sci is still in goes into a nosedive to try and rescue him. Brian turns into a falcon and starts to fly up as Sci’s ship levels off. Sci: Oh, yeah, forgot… Brian: Thanks anyway… flies onto the ship, turns into a cheetah and pounces at Lotin. He scratches his face and then gets hit away. Paper fires an exploding arrow and then runs at Lotin and gets hit back. He spins off towards the egde, but runs around the bottom of the ship and punches Blitz in the back. Paper slides to a stop and fires another arrow at Lotin, this one knocking him to a knee. Set: What are you trying to accomplish? Paper: We’re trying to save ourselves from the end of the world… Lotin: It’s too late for that. fires pure energy blasts at Paper, knocking him down. He jumps at Aevan and kicks him in the face, knocking him down too. Cassie absorbs some blasts and fires them back, knocking Lotin back. Ra’ol Set knocks her down with his zanbato. Lotin: So now that we’ve defeated you for now, I think we can make our exit. three members of the Elite disappear out of sight. Back in the ship, the other Elite members have just left. The mother ship begins to pick up speed as it gets closer to crashing. The rest of the recruits land their ships on the top of the main ship and try to help the recruits. Nick: Brian, wake up! Paper… and Brian get up, followed by Cassie and then Aevan. Will: We need to stop the ship from crashing… Sub: Too late for that. Aevan: So we should get the others out from inside the ship. exiting the ship with Nar and Jack: Won’t be necessary. Ben: Then let’s go… enemy ships flying ahead and starts to blast at the mother ship. Paper: Don’t worry about that! Just go! thirteen recruits get onto the few remaining ships and fly back to the Plumber base. The camera cuts to this base. All the recruits, Magisters, and other heroes are talking around the center hub of the base. Relgo: Good thing you came back, because we may have a situation. Zon: Yeah, we know, the mother ship crashed into a field across from the white house, likely killing hundreds of people. Kruto: That may be bad, but we have something worse going on. Relgo: Ever heard of 9/11? Sci: Yes. Ivada: The Elite may be planning something like that, only with the Empire State Building. Magisters show the recruits live footage of a bunch of invasion ships on their way to New York City. Commercial thousands of people are walking in the streets of New York City. The camera pans to show the Salimorian ships approaching. One of the ships begins to fire at the crowd of people standing below. They run in mass chaos to avoid the blasts. Ra’ol Set is standing on one of the ships. Set: No one can stop us now! of the sudden, a web hits Ra’ol Set from behind. Ben Tennyson as Spidermonkey runs over to Ra’ol Set and then knocks him down, almost making him fall off the ship. Spidermonkey: Pleasure to meet… your doom! jumps up and hits him again, this time knocking him off the side of the ship. Ra’ol Set breaks out of the web and then activates his rocket boots to launch back in the air. He fires rockets and Spidermonkey, who transforms into Eatle and eats the rockets. He fires a laser back at Ra’ol Set, but he dodges sending the laser into a building. Set: You’re doing more harm than good… the recruits have arrived and are standing on the ground below Ra’ol Set. Paper: No he’s not! He’s just the distraction! fires an explosive arrow at Ra’ol Set. It hits him and sends him flying down to the ground, unconscious. Sci: 1 down, 6 to go! recruits scatter and begin to attack the ships from above. Cassie absorbs the energy blasts and fires them back, ripping a ship open. Viper and Chemestris jump out of the ship and begin to fight the recruits directly. Chemestris throws a tornado at Cassie, knocking her back. Aevan fires his shadow at her, making her fall to the ground, but then Viper kicks Aevan, doubles back and kicks Jack, too. Ben shoots sonic screams at Viper, but she covers her ears and roundhouses him to the ground. Toon: Don’t worry about them! Just stop the ships! launches himself into the air with fire power and then blasts a large column on fire at a ship, sending it down. Sci flies into the air with airpower and then sends a fire blast at another ship, sending it down, too. Nick flies up to a ship and burns a hole in it, but Blitz immediately jumps out and tackles Nick to the ground. Nick, however, is able to flip over and make Blitz the one who crashes. Will teleports up into the ship and begins to run into it. He makes it to a control room where he finds Arthur. Will: ‘Sup… kicks Arthur in the face and then sends the ship into all the ships next to it. Lotin comes into the room and slashes a sword at Will. He dodges and then runs back into the rest of the ship just as the two ships begin to collide. Lotin crashes through the window and then lands on the ground. He snaps his fingers, which makes an invisible ship get uncloaked. The ship is pointing right at the Empire State Building. Lotin: People of Earth… simple continues their daily business. The recruits and other Elite members on the ground continue to fight. in a booming voice: People of Earth… stops to turn to Lotin. Lotin: Bow down before the Elite, or I will destroy your planet… snaps his fingers again, making a button appear in his hands. Lotin: Starting with this Empire State Building… I would barely call this place an Empire… Brian: This is too important. Let the building go down. We need to win now… Paper: No. The lives of all the people in the building and below it are at stake… robotically turns to Lotin. Paper: For now, we will stand down… drops to a knee. The rest of the recruits soon follow. Sci: Why are we doing this!? Lotin: Suckers… presses the button, making a large missile launch at the Empire State Building. The missile hits the building, blowing it up. The members of the Elite and all the invasion force disappear. Toon: Paper! Sci: Why’d you let that happen!? Paper: I… I don’t… LOTIN! He must have controlled me… debris from the explosion continues to fall. The recruits move around a bit to avoid it. Zon: Come on, we have to get out of here! recruits run off as the camera cuts to the Plumber base in Bellwood. Relgo: Well, I can’t say that we won that fight, but it was a start… Kruto: In the future, we’ll need to make sure the Elite can’t kill anymore humans. They’re already done enough damage. Our estimates say almost 100,000 people died in this first fight alone. The Elite need to be stopped. And fast. Tennyson: And what about that Revel guy? Ester: Yeah, what about him…? Rook: When he was here he kept mentioning how he wanted the invasion to be enabled. Relgo: We’ll look into it, but the next order of business is to wait for the next attack. camera cuts to a small room. About 30 people including Revel are standing in it. Revel: I think that this Illuminati group that calls themselves the Elite is doing very well. Their plans of galactic domination in order to prepare for the arrival of a king have been well thought out and seem almost impossible to escape. But they don’t know what we are planning ourselves. #1: Truthfully we are stronger and more prepared to deal with this… #2: But you’ve tried before. Your rings aren’t exactly the most powerful things. The Elite are more powerful. Revel: Can we stop this pity arguing and get on with our meeting #1, stepping up: There is no need for that… walks forward into the light, revealing himself to be the Ringmaster Ringmaster: You’ve done Revel, but I will take it from here. Once the Elite think they have won, we will destroy them and destroy those recruits. Only then will the world be ours… Novum Mundum Ordinem! All: Novum Mundum Ordinem! To new world order! Ringmaster: And when there is no hope remaining, our Revolution will seize the day. End Category:Episodes Category:Young Plumbers Category:Young Plumbers Episodes Category:Paperluigi ttyd Category:Earth-19